


Tempers

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Succubi & Incubi, Sulking, Temper Tantrums, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Vampires, is tickling EVER consensual....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 25 - TicklingProwl and Jazz and their respective tempers sometimes clash a little.





	Tempers

Prowl came home late last night. The seemingly always busy Praxian often did when he had a case to work on. Jazz already knew that from the time they had been mere colleges. But now that they lived together, he truly realized just how much more the other worked.  
It wasn't just police related work neither; he did a lot ‘legal’ work for his clan as well. 

Jazz still remembered, from the time before they knew of each other’s ‘other side’, that the doorwinged mech had already done an impressive amount of paperwork by the time Jazz had arrived at the police station. The Polyhexian could only guess how much more Prowl had worked before Jazz’ move in. Jazz guessed a lot. 

Right now the visored mech prepared his and Prowl's breakfast and set it up, but the other still worked on the datapad in his servo. Jazz stared him down. The Incubus knew that Prowl could feel it, having a pair of highly sensitive doorwings and all, and just decided to ignore it. 

_Primus, really now? _

Jazz thought hard and remembered; last night when Prowl arrived home he had wanted to drink from Jazz but wasn't in the mood to let Jazz have some as well, so the Polyhexian had turned his back to his now lover and refused as well. Yes sure, it was childish; Jazz still had days until he really needed to get a meal like that but he enjoyed every touch from his mech. But he never claimed to be the most rational mech, around.

Jazz hadn’t thought about it too much; After all, Prowl could have taken from the Incubus what he wanted, if his hunger would have been that big. Jazz liked the other's dominant nature and his strength. But Prowl just... didn't.

And now he was _sulking_. Jazz already knew that the black and white wasn't as cold sparked as he let everyone think. He was simply bad at acting up to his feelings, so he didn't. Jazz had already found out that his Praxian could be very emotional when he felt safe enough around someone. When he trusted someone. And slowly he trusted Jazz.

Jazz was used to a very hardheaded brother, who would pout rather easy, the brother Prowl had invited to visit them in a week. So he already scrolled through the many possible solutions he had gathered from his yearlong experience, considering which would be the best to pull his lover out of his uncharacteristic pouting. Suddenly he remembered something; a few nights ago, after both of them had taken what they needed from one another he had let a servo travel over the other's frame, when Prowl had sharply twitched away. 

First he thought the other was hurt, but when he checked there was nothing. No fresh wound, no scar. So he touched Prowl there again, just to have his servo batted away and spot a tiny smirk on Prowl’s face. He tried to reach that spot again as the vampire had given him a warning growl and Jazz had stopped, not wanting to push his luck.

But _now_ was the perfect time to use this knowledge. He walked up behind the other; leaned down and rested his chin on Prowls right shoulder, Jazz arms worked their way around his lover’s middle until his servos where right underneath the proud pair of doorwings. 

Jazz was still greeted with complete indifference. It was almost cute how stubborn the vampire could be. 

"You know that I love you Prowl. This is why I am generous enough to give you one warning... Save. Your. Content" 

The coy incubus breathed into Prowls audio, giving him a few seconds to comply. Prowl did press ‘save’ without wasting too much time, a wave of annoyance already blending into his emf, but he had already learned the lesson of ignoring Jazz’ warnings once. He had lost multible hours of work and Jazz hadn't gotten anything from him for a week after that stunt – after all, they still needed to work around each other and learn to react to their respective quirks.

Before Prowl could ask what he was up to or shake him off, Jazz attacked. His digits moving fast over the other's sides, where he knew the Praxian was ticklish. 

Apparently Prowl had not seen that coming, judging from the shriek and followed burst of laughter that escaped the slightly bigger mech in the first seconds of Jazz assault. After those, the struggle started. Prowl was in disadvantage with Jazz' frame pressed against his back, since he couldn't move his doorwings freely, what meant his balance was off. Added to that was the merciless tickling itself. 

The whole 'fight' took a few minutes and ended with both mechs struggling for air, sprawled on the ground. Jazz was the first who had enough composure to speak again. Jazz turned to his Praxian, who rested on his front, doorwings mindlessly fluttering in the air. 

"Sorry about last night. I... was being unfair n childish. It's just. When you’re like me ya get used to everyone wanting to get under your plating all the time, what is good and all, means a meal is never hard to get. But it also means I am not used to being refused... it's just - I might have felt just a little bit insecure, or so" 

What started out in a normal tone ended in a barely audible whisper. Prowl huffed his vents, then he pushed up from the ground. Standing, he offered Jazz his servo and pulled him up too, kept the other close, staring him down intensively.

"I had a gruesome murder case right before my shift was over. That's why I wasn't into any... intimate togetherness" 

The Praxian explained matter of factly, bowing his head, resting his chevron atop Jazz' head. 

"I didn't know how to read your reaction. All that with my current work load... It _might_ have upset me a little"

Prowl confessed calmly, pulling away just enough to look into Jazz visor. One of his digits traced the edge, his way to quietly request Jazz to remove the thing. The incubus grabbed the servo and kissed each digit while retracting his visor, showing the Praxian his dark optics, only enlightened by a slim white ring. 

The only external clue that he was not a standard Cybertronian. As to get his point across Prowl leant in and started to kiss Jazz slowly. 

"How about we do what we didn't last night and go for a _real_ breakfast?" 

Prowl suggested, then he nodded into the direction of the bedroom, already directing the smaller mech in. The Polyhexian smiled unusually shy, nodding.

"Sounds like a great idea"


End file.
